The invention relates to a method for the use of a mobile appliance which is not associated with a motor vehicle, particularly a mobile telephone, using a motor vehicle. The invention relates particularly to a method for the use of a mobile appliance which is not associated with the motor vehicle, particularly a mobile telephone, in a terminal mode.
EP 0 760 188 B1, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses an apparatus for use with a predetermined first mobile telephone from a plurality of different types of mobile telephones, wherein the apparatus has a first pocket adapter which is separate from the first mobile telephone and a common base unit, which is separate from the pocket adapter, wherein the pocket adapter comprises a reception section for use when the first telephone is being held, an electrical interface, a connecting arrangement for electrically connecting the first telephone to the electrical interface, and an appliance for storing information which is related to an identity of the first mobile telephone.
EP 0 559 187 B1, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses a mobile telephone unit having a portable mobile telephone having an associated connector and having a buffer unit for mounting the portable mobile telephone and containing a buffer unit connector which can be connected to the external connecting connection of a communication unit.
Motor vehicles having a telephone user apparatus for the use of a mobile telephone using a wireless communication link between the telephone user apparatus and the mobile telephone are known from DE 10 2005 058 636 A1 and WO 2004/038887 A1, for example.
Use of a mobile device in terms of a terminal mode discloses, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,833 B2, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, an audio system, comprising: a portable electronic device having a display, a memory, and an audio file player, a first portion of software saved at the portable electronic device and configured to initiate displaying of a graphical interface item on the display, the graphical interface item comprising a name associated with an audio file saved in the memory; a mounting location on the portable electronic device that includes a physical interface configured to communicatively couple the portable electronic device to a different electronic device having an associated display; and another portion of software saved at the portable electronic device and configured to communicate a representation of the graphical interface item to the different electronic device via the physical interface to facilitate a displaying of the representation on the associated display, wherein the portable electronic device is configured to communicate interface information to the different electronic device in order to allow a user to view at least a partial representation of a graphical user interface that includes the graphical interface item on the associated display, wherein the graphical user interface comprises a plurality of preprogrammed soft buttons that are linked to respective audio information sources.
DE 100 08 973 B4 discloses a method for safeguarding the data integrity of a piece of software for a controller in a motor vehicle in which a memory can be used to store a piece of software which influences the mode of action of the controller, wherein the following steps are provided:                a controller key pair having a first and a second key is provided, and a particular number n of certificate key pairs having a first and a second key, respectively, are provided,        the first key of the controller key pair is lodged in or for the controller in the motor vehicle,        certificates corresponding to the particular number n are produced, each certificate comprising a certificate information item and said certificate information item for the last certificate storing at least one key for checking the software and—if a plurality of certificates are used—the other certificate information items storing at least one key for checking the subsequent certificate, the certificate information item for the first certificate is signed using the second key of the controller key pair and—if more than one certificate is available—the other certificates are signed using the respective second key of a certificate key pair, the respective first key of which is stored in the certificate information item for the preceding certificate,        a piece of software to be loaded afresh is signed using the second key of a certificate key pair, the first key of which is stored in the certificate information item for the last certificate,        all the signed certificates are loaded into the controller,        the signed software is loaded into the controller,        the signature of the first certificate is checked using the first key, which has been lodged in or for the controller, of the controller key pair, and, if more than one certificate is available,        the signature of each further certificate is checked using the first key contained in the certificate information item for the preceding certificate,        the certificate information item for a respective certificate is accepted if the respective check has a positive outcome,        the signature of the software is checked using the first key stored in the certificate information item for the last certificate, and        the loaded software is accepted if this check also has a positive outcome.        
It is an object of the invention to improve or simplify the use of motor vehicles. In particular, it is an object of the invention to simplify or improve the use or the usability of a mobile telephone by means of devices in the motor vehicle. In particular, it is an object of the invention to allow an improved terminal mode in connection with motor vehicles. In particular, it is an object of the invention to improve the method and system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,833 B2.